The Admirer
by lilyevans103
Summary: A Lily/James Valentine One shot


The Admirer

**A/N**: HAPPY VALINTINES DAY! My valentine to you… A Lily/James fluffy one-shot! ENJOY!

Lily Evans always liked the idea of Valentine's Day. The problem was she never had a valentine on that day. Yes, her father always brought her flowers and a cuddly stuffed animal. But Lily wanted more. She wanted an actual Valentine for once. Lily longed desperately for a boy to like her as more than a friend. Little did she know, one did.

Lily woke on Valentine's Day to the sound of water running in the bathroom beside her room. Lily sighed and clutched her pillow tightly to her chest. She and the Head Boy, James Potter, had called a truce when they found out who they were going to be working with for the year. They were now good friends. But now, Lily wanted more…Much more…. Along with James, Lily and her friends Alice and Frank had befriended Sirius and Peter. They had already been good friends with Remus as he had been Lily's study partner since their first year and become her partner in Potions after she had her falling out with Severus. They had become good friends over the years.

Lily got out of bed and quickly got dressed and hurried down to breakfast. She sat between Frank and James, who smiled at her and passed her a cup of tea. Lily smiled back and started to eat her breakfast.

When the bell rang, the group said their goodbyes and went to their classes. Lily, Remus, Alice and Frank walked up to Divination together chatting and laughing. When Lily sat beside Remus, she reached into her bag to grab a quill and felt something soft. Curious, Lily pulled it out to see a white lily with a heart shaped note attached to it. The note read

_Lily,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. Have a great day. It was foretold that you would be my Valentine. _

_Your secret admirer._

Lily smiled slightly and settled in to take notes.

After Divination Lily and Remus walked to Care of Magical Creatures together. Remus seamed oddly smug as they walked to their class. Lily was about to question him when their teacher arrived. Lily sighed and once again reached into her bag for a quill. She felt something lick her hand that was in her bag. She pulled her hand out to see a kitten in her hand with a pink collar with a tag that read

_Be my Valentine_

There was a note attached to the tag.

_Lily,_

_A little birdie told me you like kittens and cats. I hope you like this little one. You are my favorite creature._

_Your Secret Admirer._

The kitten was pure white with bright blue eyes. She had black pads on her paws and fluffy fur. Lily had always loved cats but hers had died over the summer in the fire that took both her parents from her prematurely. She had been staying with Alice and had been devastated when Petunia, who had just gotten back from college, wrote and told Lily of the tragedy. Lily felt tears fall and hugged the kitten close. Remus pulled Lily to him and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. When Lily pulled away, Remus kissed her forehead and gave her a handkerchief he had in his pocket. Lily slipped the kitten into her bag after kissing it and went back to paying attention to her professor.

Lunch arrived and Lily walked up to her room to settle the kitten in before her afternoon classes. When Lily reached her room she placed the kitten onto her bed and looked around to see that a litter box and food dish had appeared while she had been away. A note was on the dish.

_Lily,_

_I know this doesn't replace the cat you_ _lost but I hope you can love her as much as you_ _loved your first one._

_XOXO_

_Secret Admirer_

Lily was now past wondering who the admirer was. It was probably a silly little fourth year with a crush…But what had happened over the summer wasn't common knowledge. It had to be someone close to Lily. One of her friends….or ex-friends. Lily sighed and flopped onto her bed.

Twenty minutes later Lily rushed into Art which none of her friends shared. She slipped into her seat and suddenly realized how hungry she was. Missing meals was not her style. Lily reached into her bag to see if there was a piece of gum to hold her over until her free period in a hour. Instead her hand grabbed a box of some sort. Lily pulled it out to see chicken, bread, carrots, an apple, and a chocolate brownie. Attached to the top of the box was a note

_Lily,_

_I noticed you weren't at lunch. Hope this tides you over. I know how you love chicken and sweets. Be mine._

_Admirer._

Lily smiled and inhaled her food before reaching into her bag for her art notebook and markers. Instead she found a brand new notebook and markers still in plastic wrap. On the front page of the book was

_Draw something beautiful. I'd draw you if I had it my way. Be my Valentine._

_Secret Admirer._

Lily gapped at the note. _Who WAS this admirer? None of her friends knew she drew. It was her secret. No one COULD know, except… _Before she could ponder any farther, the professor arrived and called the class to order.

Two hours later Lily walked into Ancient Runes which she shared with Alice who sat behind Lily and usually played with Lily's hair while Lily took notes for both of them. As Lily was telling Alice about the other Valentines she had received, a sixth year walked into the classroom with a book in his hand and a heart shaped balloon above his head.

"Yes, can I help you?" The Professor asked the boy.

"I'm looking for Lily Evans, Ma'am." The student replied politely.

Lily raised her hand in curiosity.

The boy walked over to her and handed her the book and balloon.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily." The boy said as he walked away and out of the classroom.

Lily looked at the book. It was The Tales of Beadle the Bard. It was the first book the class had learned to read in the class and Lily had lost her copy. Inside was a small note

_Lily,_

_I know you loved this book and lost your copy. Enjoy the new one_

_Sincerely,_

_Secret Admirer_

Lily swooned inwardly. It was just so romantic. This person knew her inside and out and seemed to like her… But he wasn't a secret anymore….

After the class it was dinnertime already. Lily smiled the whole way to the Great Hall. It had been one of the best days of her life and the most romantic. But she wanted to know who her admirer was. After dinner Lily returned up to the Head Dorm. James was already there, sitting in front of the fire.

Lily sat beside him on the couch still smiling.

"Good day?" James asked quietly.

"The best. I've been getting Valentines from a secret admirer all day." Lily sighed happily.

"It was me, Lily." James said looking at her.

Lily smiled.

"I figured it was." She said softly.

"How?" James asked interested.

"No one knows that I take Art. You have been in my room several times and my drawings are all over it…" Lily laughed.

James smiled shyly at her.

"I love your art, Lily." James took Lily's hand.

"I love you, James." Lily whispered.

"Really? You're not just saying that?" James looked doubtful

"Yes, I mean it. I love you." Lily said shyly.

"Good, I love you too." James said before he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Lily sighed and kissed him back softly, lovingly. James pulled away too soon and Lily pulled him back to her.

"Wait, Lils. Tell me you will be mine. My Valentine, my girlfriend." James said softly.

"Yes, I will. . Kiss me, please…" Lily muttered pulling him to her again.

James laughed lowly and obliged her happily.


End file.
